


A Lover and a Fighter

by ariminiria



Category: Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Human Experimentation, Mind Control, Mutant Experimentation, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, Mutants, Pain, Reader-Insert, forced fight to the death, my verb tenses jump around like a rabbit on caffeine, poor Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariminiria/pseuds/ariminiria
Summary: Two experiments, forced to fight to the death.One can't die, and the other is losing strength.Both of them are in love.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Reader, Logan Howlett/Reader, Logan/You, Wolverine/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	A Lover and a Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should mention that I haven’t seen Logan, so this doesn’t necessarily adhere to any Wolverine-verse canon. It’s just its own standalone thing as of right now. If you want a part two, I’ll need some ideas and multiple requests cause I don’t have anything right now. Enjoy!

I know I can kill him. That’s not the issue. No, I’ve killed him before. I’ve lost count of how many times now. But I know that sooner or later, my adrenaline will go, my stamina will abandon me, and I’ll be left at the mercy of the man I love. No, that’s not right… Logan doesn’t have a choice in the matter. Neither of us do. These people, these _humans_ think they own us because we have powers they don’t. Once they’d realized two of their “subjects” had fallen in love, they thought it’d be fun to make us fight to the death.

It was obvious to us who would win. Nothing had ever kept Logan in a grave so far. I guess they thought maybe I could make it happen. I must have killed him at least a dozen times by now, but none of those have kept him down. I wish I could fight this, but whatever tech they’re using on us, this stupid collar, has taken over me. My mind is my own, but I’m trapped inside my body, fighting against the adamantium claws of another’s will. I can see it on Logan’s face. He’s fighting just as hard as I am, if not harder.

We both know what’s bound to happen. But whereas I’m strangely at peace with it, I know it will destroy him. If- no… _when_ Logan kills me, he’ll lose it. Maybe that will be enough for him to break free of their control and escape… That’s all I can hope for now.

My lungs are on fire and my arms are burning with that familiar pain of overexertion. Logan’s broken form is slowly healing. Each time I kill him, it’s weaker and weaker. He’s recovering faster than I can gather my strength back. It won’t be long now.

Finally, he stands. There’s a fire in his eyes, and it ignites something in me. I latch onto that foreign presence in my mind and I shove, as hard as I can. As Logan rushes towards me, snarling and feral, his sharp claws glinting in this dim light, I know I won’t make it out. But I know I can set him free.

It felt like a punch to the gut. At first I thought maybe he hadn’t even used his claws, but then I saw the look on his face, and I knew. I didn’t dare glance down.

He must have had a moment of clarity, because he cradled me close, careful not to jostle me too much.

“No…”

“Logan…”

A muscle in his jaw twitched. Most likely the controller trying to take over him again. Before the pain could sink in, I reached up to the collar around his neck and shattered the glowing display, ripping it off. It fell from my hand as my strength gave out.

“Don’t leave me…” he whispered.

I couldn’t answer. The edges of my vision were going black. I could hear the scientists panicking somewhere in the distance. Good. They should be afraid. I wish I could stick around to see what Logan is going to do to them…

But I just can’t hang on.

The last thing I hear is a wounded howl; the battle cry of the Wolverine. Then… darkness.


End file.
